Daddy Batman and Mommy Shiva
by Windrises
Summary: Batman has been having trouble getting along with his son, Damian. While working on a case, Damian comes across Lady Shiva and the two form a mother/son bond.


Note: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Damian Wayne was created by Grant Morrison and Any Kubert. Lady Shiva was created by Dennis O'Neil and Ric Estrada. Black Mask was created by Doug Moench and Tom Mandrake.

Bruce Wayne and his son, Damian Wayne, returned home, after a long night of fighting crime. As Batman and Robin, the two of them had defeated several criminals.

While walking around Wayne Manor, Damian had a proud smile on his face, because he had defeated ten criminals. He stood around, with his hands on his hips, while expecting rewards and compliments from his father. Damian said, "Tonight, I knocked it out of the park, wouldn't you say?"

Bruce shook his head and answered, "That's not what I would say. During the fight, one of the criminals got very close, to shooting you. If I hadn't taken a break, from trying to solve the Riddler's latest riddle, you would of gotten shot."

Damian was upset and confused, as to why Bruce was disappointed with him. After all, he had defeated several criminals. He said, "Hey, I knocked out an army of guys and instead of giving me a pat on the back, you're chewing me out."

Bruce frowned at Damian and replied, "You handled the situation poorly, Damian. During our practice fights, I've taught you how important it is, to watch out for criminals' guns. However, that lesson appears to have been ignored, along with a majority of my advice."

Damian responded, "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't of won that fight. You should be telling Alfred to make me a victory cake, instead of complaining to me, for doing my job."

Bruce replied, "My most important jobs are to be Gotham's hero and your father. As the son of a superhero, one of your main jobs is staying safe. If you aren't able to prepare for criminals, who are armed with guns, you can't be fighting crime with me."

Damian started heading towards his room, while saying, "I was expecting, to be thanked and rewarded. However, I'm now seeking an apology." Damian went into his room and closed the door.

Bruce went into the kitchen, to grab a glass of orange juice. He turned around and saw his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. He said, "I'm having an argument with Damian. He doesn't understand, how important it is, to be prepared for gun-loving freaks."

Alfred replied, "That's an essential lesson to learn, but did you congratulate him, on stopping the other criminals?"

Bruce responded, "I didn't. Making sure he knows how to protect himself is more important, Alfred."

Alfred replied, "That might be true, but it's also important, to acknowledge his positive attributes."

A few minutes later, Damian heard a knock on his door. He assumed it was his father, so he said, "Unless you're going to be apologizing, I don't want to hear what's on your mind."

Alfred replied, "It's not Master Bruce. It's just Alfred."

Damian opened the door and asked, "What's going on?"

Alfred handed Damian, that had a few pieces of cake on it. He explained, "This is just small way, of celebrating your success, when it came to stopping those criminals."

Damian put the plate on a tray. He hugged Alfred and said, "Thank you, Uncle Pennyworth. You're the best."

Alfred replied, "You're welcome, Master Damian."

After Alfred stepped out of Damian's room, he saw that Bruce was standing near with a disapproving look on his face. Bruce said, "You knew I was mad at Damian, for being reckless, and instead of supporting my concern, you rewarded him?"

Alfred answered, "I'm afraid so."

Bruce sternly replied, "You're grounded, Alfred."

Alfred sighed and responded, "Very well then." Alfred started heading towards his room.

Bruce had been having an exhausting day, so he planned on going to sleep sooner, than he usually did. Before going to bed, he opened a window and checked the sky. The Bat-Signal wasn't shining, so Bruce figured he had no reason to stay up. He went into his room and got into bed.

An hour later, Damian still hadn't gone to sleep. He had been playing games, while still being upset at his father. He started sensing, that things weren't getting brighter. It was nighttime, so Damian felt confused, as to why the sky was becoming brighter. He looked out the window and the Bat-Signal. He had a sneaky smile on his face, while changing into his Robin costume, and walking out of Wayne Manor.

Several minutes later, Robin appeared on the police station's rooftop. He walked up to Commissioner Gordon.

Commissioner Gordon noticed that Robin was without Batman, so he said, "I shouldn't be revealing any details, until Batman gets here."

Robin replied, "Batman's currently sleeping, so it's time you start relying on me."

Commissioner Gordon raised an eyebrow and responded, "No offense, but this is the type of job, that an adult should be leading."

Robin replied, "I know what I'm doing and I'm far more useful and powerful, than most of your officers."

Commissioner Gordon responded, "That's true, but that doesn't change the fact, that you can't go on this mission, by yourself."

Robin tried to use a sneaky method, in order to get Gordon, to tell him info about the mission. He asked, "Can you tell me who the villain is and where Batman needs to go, so I can tell him, when he wakes up?"

Commissioner Gordon sighed and replied, "Very well then. Black Mask has hired some goons, to rob Gotham's biggest companies." He handed Robin a list and said, "That list mentions all of the possible companies, that Black Mask's gang could be going after. Give that list to Batman." Gordon turned around and saw that Batman had already left. He rolled his eyes and said, "Like father, like son."

Robin went to a few of the companies, that were on the list. There were no criminals, at the first couple of companies. However, the third company had several people, clad in black uniforms, which included masks. Robin put his hand on his chin, while suspecting they were Black Mask's gang.

Robin burst into the company. Some of the men heard noises, so they started shooting random things.

Lady Shiva angrily groaned and asked, "What's wrong with you guys?"

One of the men answered, "We heard a noise."

Lady Shiva had a disapproving look on her face, while saying, "You hear some sounds and your plan is to shoot random objects, instead of finding out what the noise is? It seems like you guys don't know anything."

Robin stepped out of the shadows, while looking at Shiva and saying, "It seems like you're the only one on the team, who has any common sense."

Lady Shiva replied, "Common sense isn't something you appear to have, because now that we know what those noises were, we can have you removed." She signaled to her men, to start attacking Robin, while she broke into the company's safe.

Robin had a confident look on his face, while facing the crooks and saying, "You probably think you're going to be winning, but you couldn't be more wrong." He started punching and kicking the criminals. Some of the criminals tried to stop Robin. They were highly-trained ninjas, so they were able to pose a threat to Robin. However, none of them had what it took, to knock Robin out.

After less than twenty minutes of fighting, Robin had defeated most of the ninjas. However, one of the ninjas snuck behind Robin. He grabbed a gun and pointed at Robin. He whispered, "The others were weaklings, but that's not what I am. Using a gun may seem unheard of, for a ninja, but whatever gets the job done."

Suddenly, Lady Shiva stabbed the ninja. After the ninja fell to his demise, Shiva faced Robin and said, "Well done."

Robin had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Excuse me? I defeated all of your henchmen and instead of being mad and plotting to stop me, you're congratulating me?"

Lady Shiva answered, "I sure am. Although that may sound weird, you deserve to be thanked. My team was supposed to be compromised, of Gotham's greatest ninjas. Although they were strong, they weren't able to defeat you." She patted Robin on the back and said, "Wonderful work."

Robin was surprised, that a criminal was giving him genuine compliments, especially since his dad hadn't been doing that. He looked back at Shiva and said, "Although I appreciate the compliments, I'm still going to be stopping you."

Lady Shiva had an amused look on her face, while asking, "Why would you do that?"

Robin answered, "Because you're a thief, who's working for Black Mask."

Lady Shiva started pacing around the company, while saying, "My dear little bird, you fail to see the complexity, of my current situation."

Robin frowned at Shiva and replied, "You're a ninja leader, who's working for Gotham's scummiest crime boss. You're both criminals, who need to be stopped. It's simple, not complex."

Lady Shiva responded, "That's not what's going on. I'm doing a few favors for Black Mask, so he can provide my team, with a new building, where I can train future ninjas. If I help Black Mask's companies go bankrupt, he'll let me use of the companies, for my new ninja-training location. After all, Black Mask doesn't care what business is used for, as long as it makes him money."

Robin replied, "So, you want to train ninjas? That's great and all. However, your plan, for how to get a ninja-training shop, isn't exactly noble."

Lady Shiva sighed and said, "You sure know how to test your limits, by mouthing-off, to opponents more dangerous than yourself."

Robin smirked and asked, "Do you seriously think, that you're more dangerous than me?"

Lady Shiva smirked back and answered, "I sure am. However, I have no interest in putting you in danger. After all, you have such impressive strength and considering how young you are, that increases your amazingness."

Robin smugly replied, "I couldn't be more flattered."

Lady Shiva responded, "I think we should make a deal, instead of forming a rivalry."

Robin folded his arms and asked, "What's your deal?"

Lady Shiva answered, "If I get rid of Black Mask and agree to turn his hideout into a ninja-training area, instead of stealing a building, you'll have to trust me."

Robin put his hand on his chin and thought about it. A few moments later, he said, "That sounds like a fair deal." He and Lady Shiva shook hands.

At midnight, Bruce Wayne woke up. Since he had gone to sleep early, Bruce was already feeling ready, for the day ahead of him. He looked out the window and saw the Bat-Signal. He said, "It seems like this day is going to begin sooner, than most days should." Bruce got on his Batman costume and started driving to the police station.

A few minutes later, Batman appeared on the police station's rooftop. He walked to Commissioner Gordon and asked, "What's going on?"

Commissioner Gordon explained, "I gave Robin some important info, that he was supposed to give to you. However, I quickly realized, that I shouldn't of trusted him, to do that. I started remembering the new Robin follows his own path."

Batman angrily asked, "Robin left the house, during the night, and had a private meeting with you?" He put his hand over his face, while saying, "You have no idea how much trouble this kid's going to be in, when I get to him." He paused and said, "Anyways, what's this new mission about?"

Commissioner Gordon answered, "Black Mask's gang has been doing some robberies, against some companies. That monster seems to have no soul."

Batman replied, "That's how things seem to be." Batman remembered the days, where he was a young boy and was friends with a rich boy, who eventually became Black Mask. Although Black Mask had been acting like a despicable villain for years, Batman still thought there was a tiny bit of humanity, that had been covered-up, just like how his mask covered his true face.

Meanwhile, Robin and Lady Shiva appeared in Black Mask's office. Although Black Mask was glad to see Shiva, he was confounded by Robin being there. He had a grumpy look on his mask, while asking, "What's a boy blunder doing in my office?"

Lady Shiva pointed her sword at him, while saying, "You shouldn't be focusing on that. Instead, you should be focusing on the fact, that I'm about to betray you and get rid of you."

Black Mask replied, "Wow, you couldn't be making a worser decision. I was getting close, to providing you with the ninja place, that you've been wanting. Besides, I have dozens and dozens of guys, who can shoot you down. There's no way you'll pose a threat to me. I'll have you destroyed, along with the kid." Suddenly, Black Mask was in a lot of pain. He thought he was just having an upset stomach, but he looked down and saw that Shiva had stabbed him.

After Black Mask met his demise, Robin looked at Shiva and said, "That was a harsher brand of justice, than I was expecting."

Lady Shiva replied, "He had it coming. Black Mask has done things, that most people consider unspeakable." She whispered to Robin, about some of Black Mask's most brutal acts. It was hard for Robin, to avoid getting grossed out. He also had a hard time, keeping any sympathy for Black Mask.

Batman burst into the office. Lady Shiva threw Black Mask's mask at Batman and said, "That's the only thing, that's left of him. I destroyed him."

Batman angrily replied, "You're in an unspeakable amount of trouble, for doing that."

Robin frowned at Batman and asked, "Are you kidding me? Lady Shiva eliminated one of the most despicable people in Gotham and your reaction, is to avenge Black Mask?"

Batman answered, "Robin, you're a clueless kid, who doesn't understand the past. Black Mask used to have soul and used to value others. I was friends with him. To this day, I have fond memories of my childhood. I wanted to restore Black Mask's morality and make him return, to being a decent member of society."

Robin could hardly believe, that Batman was so stuck in the past. He said, "You're letting your nostalgia trick you, into showing sympathy towards one of the evilest people, that Gotham has ever dealt with. Shiva's not the one, whose priorities are misguided. You're the one, who's failing to do the right thing."

Batman slapped Robin and sternly replied, "I don't want to hear you speak such words, ever again. You're coming with me and you're going to be grounded, for two weeks."

Lady Shiva started walking closer to Robin, while saying, "You could follow his orders or you could stay here, so I can give you ninja-training lessons. You're young and still have things to learn, but you're already one of the greatest fighters, that I've ever laid eyes on." She stuck her hand out and said, "Come with me, Robin."

Batman pushed Shiva and said, "Robin, the nonsense has come to an end. Come with me and don't dare do anything else."

Robin angrily sighed and replied, "Okay then." He looked back at Shiva and said, "Frankly, I'd rather stay here, but I better get going."

Lady Shiva responded, "Very well then. However, I wish you the best." She gave Robin a hug. The hug felt gentle and inviting, unlike the hugs Bruce had given Damian. Robin wasn't used to having a mother figure in his life, due to his mom being Talia al Ghul. Because of that, Robin was starting to see Shiva, as a motherly figure.

Robin looked back at Batman and said, "I'm staying with Mom."

Batman had a shocked look on his cowl, while asking, "Mom?"

Robin angrily answered, "In one night, Lady Shiva acted more like a loving and caring parent to me, than you have, in the past few months."

Batman replied, "Robin, it's past midnight. You don't know what you're talking about and you need to stop saying this stuff."

Robin responded, "Just go."

Batman replied, "I'm going to, but you'll be coming with me."

Robin responded, "No, I won't be. By the way, I owe you, for getting slapped in the face." He punched Batman in the face.

Batman could hardly believe what was happening. He started getting a little sad, while saying, "It sounds like you're not going to be cooperating, with my rules. If that's the case, you'll probably need some time, to figure things out. I'll let you stay here, for now, but if you're not back by noon, I will be returning." Batman turned to Shiva and said, "Protect him."

Lady Shiva replied, "I'll be the parent, that you fail at being at." Batman snuck out out of the building.

After Batman left, Lady Shiva looked at Robin and said, "Damian, you can forget about the mask."

Robin raised an eyebrow and asked, "How do you know who I am?"

Lady Shiva asked, "Do you think an eye-mask can protect your identity? Your face and hair are very easy to see, so a tiny mask hardly makes a difference. Besides, I've examined Gotham so well, that I could outsmart Batman."

Damian took off his mask and said, "You know what you're talking about."

Lady Shiva replied, "You have no idea, but this isn't about talking." She raised Damian's chin up, while saying, "It's time for ninja-training."

A few minutes later, Damian began his ninja-training, with Lady Shiva. Lady Shiva started getting her reflexes ready, while saying, "Damian, I'm going to have to be antagonizing against you, for this practice fight. However, this is only for practice and if things get too intense, just let me know."

Damian was surprised, by Shiva's fair way of wording herself, in comparison to Batman. When Damian had practice fights with Batman, Batman would be aggressive, quick-tempered, and wouldn't show Damian respect, unless he did everything right. Damian said, "I'm ready."

Lady Shiva replied, "I'm glad."

Damian and Shiva started fighting. Shiva kicked Damian a few times, but Damian started dodging the kicks. He gave Shiva some punches, but ones that we're gentle, because he didn't want to hurt her. Shiva was about to punch Damian back, but even though it was just a practice fight, Shiva felt she couldn't give him a real punch. Because of that, she gave him a very gentle punch, that didn't leave any impact on him. Because Shiva had gone so soft on Damian, he felt he also couldn't punch her.

Damian stood around, while saying, "I don't know what to do."

Lady Shiva smirked and replied, "Your confusion will give you a downfall." Despite Shiva trying to appear smug, she also struggled, to figure out how to intimidate Damian, without actually hurting him. After a moment of thinking it over, she gave lightly kicked him. Damian grabbed her legs and gently flung her to the ground.

After their training was over, Lady Shiva gave Damian a glass of water. They sat on Black Mask's couch, while talking about how the fight went. Lady Shiva asked, "Was I too harsh?"

Damian answered, "You weren't harsh enough. You posed no threat."

Lady Shiva replied, "I suppose that's true, but what you said clouded my mind."

Damian asked, "What do you mean?"

Lady Shiva answered, "When you called me Mom, I guess whatever bit of sentimentality I had left, started sprinkling out."

Damian replied, "I think you have more of a heart, than a few sprinkles."

Lady Shiva responded, "Your viewpoint is sweet, but you barely know my past, so you don't know the actions I've taken. I wish I could be of help to you, but I'm afraid I can't."

Damian had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why not? You were going to be my ninja master. You have all the skills and experience, to teach me, how to become the ultimate fighter."

Lady Shiva started pacing around the room, while saying, "That's true. I have no problem being a trainer, even a mentor. However, being a motherly figure is an honor I wish I could have, but I can't. One of the main reasons I don't have kids, is because I don't have the heart, to teach kids the harsh fighting strategies, that I've mastered. I could stab a hundred soulless criminals, without an inch of regret. However, being a morally-questionable mother is something I can't be. Parents are loving, respectable people, that burst with devotion and sentimentality. I'm not that type of person, so you can't rely on me."

Damian replied, "You act more like a parent, than Batman does."

Lady Shiva responded, "Batman's harsh, kind of a prick, and he gets on my nerves, but I believe he truly loves you. If you've become a follower of my beliefs, you'll get going and go back to him. Give him another chance."

Damian sighed and replied, "Okay then, Mom." He hugged Shiva and walked out.

Lady Shiva whispered, "Goodbye, to the son I could of raised, if I had chosen a better part in life." Tears started coming down her face, while saying, "I hope that boy finds the guardian, that he deserves."

Meanwhile, Bruce was at Wayne Manor, while explaining to Alfred what happened. Bruce said, "Alfred, I've been acting like a jerk, haven't I?" Alfred nodded. Bruce said, "I've been so concerned about Damian's safety, that I haven't been focusing on showing him appreciation and love. I've been a mentor to Damian, but not a father. That needs to change."

By the time Damian got home, the living room was decorated with party supplies, a cake, and a couple of presents. Damian asked, "What's going on?"

Bruce answered, "I've giving you the party you deserve, my son. Although I need to help you be more careful, when it comes to guys with guns, I'm incredibly proud of you. You're more, than a good crimefighter. You're the son, that I thought I could never have. I know my parents would of loved you, because I couldn't love you more, old chum."

Damian hugged Bruce and said, "Thank you, Dad. I'm sorry, for not treating you, like the good dad you are."

Bruce replied, "We've both made mistakes and people who make mistakes, can always change their ways."

Alfred handed Damian a piece of cake and said, "It warms my heart, to see you two getting along."

Damian hugged Alfred and replied, "Thank you, Uncle Alfred."

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the window. Bruce and Alfred both look confused, while Damian said, "You guys start enjoying the cake. I'll be right back." Damian walked to the window and opened it.

Lady Shiva was the one, who was knocking. She handed Damian a rose and said, "Even though I'm not worthy of being your mom, I want you to know I'll always care about you."

Damian kissed Shiva's cheek and said, "Thank you. I love you, Mom."

Lady Shiva waved goodbye, while whispering, "I love you, son."


End file.
